Quest for Redemption
by The Dappled Leaves
Summary: Darkstripe is given the offer to join StarClan. But the only way he can redeem himself is if he does the risky job of working behind Tigerstar and the other's backs. It's either risking his own life to be in StarClan or Dark Forest. What can happen?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed almost dramatically as I awoke to the darkness and my nose was met with the smell of what I could only describe as rotting flesh. The red black haze around this place covers my sight as I blinked my amber eyes awake. I flick my ear, sometimes I can never tell whether it is night or day in this dark place for the sun barely even peeked a beam down here. Around me, Tigerstar and his son, Hawkfrost are practicing fighting with one another. The two large tabby toms were so close to one another when it came to skills in fighting, that I lost track of whom won the most of these fights. I looked around some more and saw Brokenstar was somewhere within the shadows, hiding within the thick overgrowth of black skeleton-like plants doing something. He was the most active of us all, milling around all over the place.

Mapleshade and Thistleclaw were verbally fighting with one another with a series of hisses and snarls, tails fluffed out, claws extended. I was kind of curious of what the fight was about, but when either of the two are angry, you do not want to hang around for long. That's one thing you have to learn in the Dark Forest. No one's your friend, especially when their in a bad mood.

Not even Tigerstar is considered my friend anymore, if he ever was. It made me angry. I went through it all. I betrayed my own mother and father by poisoning my little half-sister with the death berries. I died in the war he caused, and I left what had always been my home only to realize I'm stuck here and that I was nothing but a pawn in his games.

I felt kind of sad all of the sudden at the thought of my mother and father. They probably don't even miss me. I can't say I really blame them. My actions were horrible, I would be ashamed myself, but still, the thought stung like a nettle. I flattened my ears a little and look out over the place. It must be day since none of the cats we are training were here except for Antpelt, who seemed sad here ever since he had been killed. Then again, he left his mate and family for this place. Can't say I would be to happy here either if I lost all that.

Slowly, I padded away from our group without a word. I needed to walk around a little. The red and black haze that we called a sky and the ghastly fog surrounded the area around me in a wide expanse as I slipped through the dark black bushes, losing tufts of fur from their thorns. Eyes of curious or war hungry cats eyed me suspiciously. I didn't recognize any of them, so I continued to walk without a word, head low.

Suddenly I froze at the sight of a cat walking along the path. I did happen to recognize him. He was a small pure black tom with a white left foot that stood out significantly in this dark place. Scourge. I almost didn't recognize him without his collar or dog and cat teeth covered claws. I froze in place and tried to find a way out, but if I went within the bushes, I was sure to be attacked by a group of cats hidden there if they were willing to pick a fight. I sighed, I'm just going to have to hope he doesn't murder me right here. I tried to avoid eye contact as he approached.

The small black tom walked past me, well, pushed past me, a sneer formed on his lips as he went past. I released a breath of relief out that I didn't know I was holding as I watched him pass by and disappear within the shadows. If he was strong enough to kill Tigerstar, ripping his nine lives right out of him, I certainly had no business to pick a fight with him. I might not be as strong as the other cats here, but I'm smart. I feel bad for the poor cat who challenged that brute. I shuddered at the thought.

I walked along the path, jumping at every sound that emitted from the place . Cats here were smarter to find a group because when your alone, you were just known as easy pickings for these cats. I then ran across where the StarClan and Dark Forest border met, looking over the border into the sunlit area where the StarClan cats stayed longingly. As long as I stayed near the border, I couldn't get in trouble. They never noticed me anyway. I tried to look out and see if my mother was near here. Yellowfang and Morningflower were together talking animatedly with one another and Runningwind was running across the ground after what looked like a rabbit. Oh I wish I could hunt.

I quickly snap myself out of my miniature trance and resumed to look for my mother. But Willowpelt was nowhere to be seen, I sigh, disappointed, ears flattened. I really don't know what I would do if I ever saw her or even considered how she would react if she saw me, but I wanted to see her. At least apologize or if I wasn't brave enough to do that, just ask if she even missed me or if father was proud of me…

I sigh and mentally punish myself. 'Stop dreaming…you belong here…lose all connections. How many mates or she-cats did Tigerstar have? He doesn't care about them. Just move on…" But the feeling remained within me as I started walking back. The looming feeling remained with me even as I was going through the bushes back to the path I took, strong and sharp. Finally I couldn't take it, I take one last look back at the entrance of StarClan. I was then caught by surprise when the silhouetted figure of Swiftpaw and Longtail together entered on Dark Forest territory. My apprentice caught me by utter surprise. What was he doing here?

I slowly pad up to them, not knowing what to expect or what to say. My instincts were telling me to either chase them off or kill them again. But my mind was telling me to approach them. I forced myself to come out of the cover of the bushes and face them.

"What are you doing here?" I ask steadily, not knowing what to expect. What did StarClan want to come here for? Especially since it's so close to the war? Were they spying? I wasn't going to let that happen. I unsheathed my claws just in case. I didn't want to fight with them, and I really had serious doubts with myself that I could take on two cats, but I can't let them ruin the plans.

Longtail looked at me and waved his tail, "Sheath your claws Darkstripe. We're here only to talk to you. That's all." For some reason, my body obeyed silently. I sheathed my claws in and faced them. Swiftpaw, who looked a lot older since I last saw him, kept his claws sheathed, but he fluffed his fur, preparing to spring if I did anything bad to his previous mentor.

My concentration on Swiftpaw was suddenly broken when Longtail started speaking, "Darkstripe, StarClan has decided to propose an offer to you. And only you." I blink at this comment but nod, not knowing what to say. I'm really lost for words today aren't I?

Longtail continued on when he saw that I didn't have a reply, "'We've seen you look out in the

StarClan border for quite a while now…" They actually saw? I began to feel hot and uncomfortable in my pelt as he once again continued, "And we were wondering if you wanted to join."

The question caught me by surprise and I asked, "Really?" Longtail nodded, "You seem to really want to join and willing to do anything to do it." Excitement bubbled within me at the thought. I actually got a chance to join StarClan! This was a one in a million chance. I was about to open my mouth and agree to all of this, when suddenly, Longtail's next words made my excitement crash like a falling rock, "But there is a catch if you agree."

Great. I really should've known that there would be a catch to all this. Life and luxury don't come without consequences. I grimace, but keep my ears pricked, wondering what I had to do. I knew it was not going to be pleasant. That always seemed to happen in deals like these.

"We need you to convince the cats training under the Dark Forest right now, to switch sides. Convince him to fight for us. Fight for the Clans, to convince them that what they're doing is wrong." I looked at him with a look of incredibility. If I got caught, I would be slaughtered. I shuddered at the thought. Plus, how was I going to do that? I wanted to yell these things at them, but kept my haws shut. He was giving me a choice after all. I didn't have to agree with this. I look at him steadily, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"We'll leave you for now to decide, for we know it's a large risk on your part. But if you are agreeing to it all, then you must come back here during the full moon and meet us here. We'll take it as a yes." said Swiftpaw. He looked older and sounded more grown up. He must've grown since he was in StarClan. I nod in agreement. The full moon was arriving tomorrow.

Longtail then nodded, and said, "Take it into consideration Darkstripe. It's a great chance. Now we bid you farewell." He gave me a curt nod before leaving with Swiftpaw quietly following behind. They both looked relieved to be leaving the area as they went across their border, and I couldn't blame them. I stood there for a while, my mind numb. You know how I said I wouldn't let them stop the war? Well, in this situation, if I agreed. I would be the one stopping the war. Or…at least _trying to stop the war. For if I agreed and got caught…my death was for certain._

_I sighed and walked back. The choice was mine. Risk death and get to go to StarClan, earning possible redemption, or stay here and be killed by some other cat or just live all eternity rotting here? Oh why StarClan must you make things so hard?_

_A/N: So here it is! I wanted to do something with Darkstripe, who I kind of like and make him a main character in a story. What will he do? Critique is wanted._


	2. Chapter 2

I stalk in back to the little group after that crazy meeting, bored and confused. I didn't really know what to do. There really was nothing to do here but talk, but who would want to with these cats, fight, knowing my fighting ability, no chance, or sleep. The only entertainment really was training the young cats, but even then, I either got torn to pieces or would be sopping wet. I sigh exasperatedly and collapsed on the ground defeated.

Well then, I might as well think about the situation I'm in, think of all the advantages and disadvantages. The thought didn't really last long. It was either be rotting here and risking death (again) during the great battle or getting a chance to join StarClan where I might live happily, and risk being killed (again) by the cats in this group. I grit my teeth angrily. They really didn't leave me up with much of a choice did they? I would probably die on both plans…so it seemed highly logical to me that he should just risk it with StarClan and move on from there. If I die, I die, if I live, I live. That was the way things were running down I guess. But then again…what if I was treated horribly in StarClan for the past choices and it wasn't much different from here? GRR!

Sighing, I decided I would just slowly doze off and fall to sleep…oomph! I felt a sharp jab and kick to my side snap me awake. I look up and saw Mapleshade's sneering face glaring up at me, her honey gold eyes filled with pure hatred and anger so strong, it made me shudder, "Darkstripe! Don't you be lazing around! You got someone who you need to train." Before I could object, she growled, "Tigerstar's orders." I froze on my reply, sigh dejectedly, and nod. I slowly get up and walk where her tail was directed.

I walk towards the shadowy figure hidden within the shadows grumbling and mumbling about who has the time to even take a nap and more. I then see Ivypool's figure within the shadows, quietly glaring at me. I'm confused as to why she would be angry at me, considering that the war was so close by, but then suddenly, she says, "Okay, train me."

I grimace, this was the she-cat that murdered Antpelt and almost murdered that small ShadowClan medicine cat, and now I was going to have face her. Man, my second death was just looming over the corner wasn't it? I get in a pouncing position and tried to leap up on her, but the small she-cat already hit me right in the stomach, knocking the breath right out of me. I felt myself hit the ground hard on my side, my rib instantly cracked painfully loud. I hissed in pain, but leapt up and tried to grab her.

I tried to bite her ear, maybe give her a good notch or something there, but my teeth met nothing but air as she skillfully dodged and landed a blow across his face. I started to get angry and bowled into her. I was a lot heavier than she was, so she toppled down easily. I tried to get her in a pin while biting her foreleg, but she used her free paw and scratched near my eye, where a scar would definitely be.

I yowled and double backed, where she took advantage of the situation available to her. Bowling me down, she easily got my legs before I could aim for her belly, and pinned me down. She set her delicate but deadly teeth near my throat and said, "Say your last words before I kill you."

"What?" I croaked, my heart was pounding ferociously against my chest, my mouth agape, eyes tiny slits. I had a mission! I couldn't already fail it! But then again…I hadn't accepted it.

Ivypool whispered coldly, "I hate to break it to you before you die again, but I've been working against you guys this whole entire time. You'll never get away with this war before I'm through with you guys."

My heart leaped when she said that and I quickly spoke, "You too?" She seemed taken aback by this and from her look of confusion I knew I had to speak fast and confess what I was doing. I guess almost being killed gets you deciding who's side your on pretty fast huh?

"What do you mean?" she asked, narrowing her pretty crystal blue eyes at me suspiciously, trying to figure out if what I said was a lie or not. Well it wasn't, I finally decided. After nearly being killed again by someone who was doing the same thing as me, I officially decided that I wanted to go to StarClan…and that this place would be left to rot without me.

I quickly give her the run down of what was happening to me quickly, and I knew she was trying to determine whether I was lying or not. Please to dear StarClan hope she trusts me. Ivypool narrows her eyes and said, "Why should I trust you?"

I gulp, hoping she wasn't about to slash my throat right now, but I hurriedly said, "Come with me tomorrow, after your Gathering…and I'll let you follow me towards the StarClan border." Ivypool's suspicious stare still didn't waver and I quietly huffed and said, "Do you really think I would be strong enough to take you down?"

She seemed fairly satisfied with that response and got off me, letting me clean my dirty fur up quietly. She said, "You better not being lying or else…" I gulped, but nodded. Oh dear StarClan, I hadn't even officially started, and I'm already failing at my job. Ivypool must have woken up because she completely disappeared from sight, and all I could think of was, what else was going to happen?

_A/N: Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? I know Darkstripe's a little cowardly in this chapter, but doesn't that match his character development in the book series. Anyway, I kind of want him to start out cowardly at first, but grow more as a character as my fan fiction goes on. Well, if you spot anything, tell me, critique and opinions are always wanted._


	3. Chapter 3

The night after my near brush with death, Ivypool quietly followed me alone out of the group and through the path that I followed last. The other cats watched the both of us, and while I was still nervous, now that I had someone accompanying me, I felt a little more comfortable as we moved along quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with the glaring amber, green, yellow, and blue eyes.

I kept getting the distinct feeling we were being followed, but I just tried to shake it off. Of course I would have the feeling I was being followed, the cats hidden within the bushes were probably prowling after us to study us some more, like hungry vultures in search of some rotting crow-food.

We finally reached the border, where, like promised, Swiftpaw and Longtail were waiting. I couldn't help but smirk at Ivypool's surprised look as we moved along out of the bushes. Longtail and Swiftpaw didn't seem to pleased with the fact that I brung another cat along and questioned, "Why is she here?"

I press my ears back and said in embarrassment, "Long story."

"Nice to meet you again too, Longtail." Ivypool said scathingly, her dark ice blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. Now it was Longtail's turn to be embarrassed. He shuffled his paws in the grimy soil that covered this place and mumbled, "Sorry." His amber eyes never did make contact with hers. Swiftpaw looked at his mentor in shock for his display, and I couldn't help but snicker.

Longtail, forgetting his embarrassment, cleared his throat and began to speak, "I see now that you've come to accept the mission I propose?" I nod slowly, still kind of unsure. What was I getting myself into? Oh well, it's to late to turn back now, I guess.

Swiftpaw nodded, "We're glad you have accepted this mission, Darkstripe. We'll check up on you every week…make sure you come." I nod again in agreement and Swiftpaw finally ended it in, "We trust you to try your best Darkstripe."

I flatten my ears and said hoarsely, "I will."

Longtail and Swiftpaw turned around to leave to their own territory and were just about to leave when I suddenly yowled, "WAIT!"

Longtail and Swiftpaw turned their heads questioningly and I then said shakily, "Can you please tell Willowpelt that…I'm sorry…" It felt hard to say, but it also felt like I lifted a major load off my chest after I said it. If I died before I could get to walk paw in StarClan, then I would never get to say it. I needed her to know. I really wanted her to know. I noticed Ivypool giving me a confused stare as I spoke the words, but I tried my best to ignore it and faced the two StarClan cats, trying to show I really meant it.

Longtail gave me a sympathetic look and said, "I'll make sure it's done Longtail." I nodded at him thankfully at him and watched them disappear into the greatly lit StarClan territory. Once they were gone from my sight, I instantly started to head back. Ivypool, who had been watching the two leave, instantly came and followed me back also.

We remained silent for a while as we walked across the long path until Ivypool said, "Darkstripe…who is Willowpelt and who was that black and white spotted cat with Longtail?" I looked at her confused for a minute, and once I realized she was referring to back there I sighed and started right from the beginning, "Willowpelt was my mother…"

By the time we reached Tigerstar's campground, I had just finished the Swiftpaw's story, when suddenly Tigerstar came marching over, his pelt radiating with pure anger. I suddenly felt myself get knocked over and scratched on my side by his massive paws. I moaned in pain and saw Ivypool's look of shock and surprise as Tigerstar came looming over me, like some kind of deadly phantom.

He slashed me across the muzzle again, making my crimson blood flying up within the air, and growled, "Where were you two?"

"I was training Ivypool privately." I lied, cringing a little. Blood ran down my side and muzzle, and the cuts stung like crazy. I felt my eyes wince.

Tigerstar's amber eyes narrowed and he said, "What were you teaching her?" Tigerstar may not be the smartest looking cat around, but believe me, he was far from being dumb. My mind racked for something to say. Dang, he was having me here. Then, my mind came up with something and my mouth moved instantly with the plan.

"I was training her to be aware for an ambush. Being prepared for an enemy attacking you from all sides and to use all your senses to the max." Tigerstar seemed surprised by my answer, but accepted it with a small nod. I felt myself mentally sigh in relief. Tigerstar knew, that why my fighting skills were far below average, I was amazing at knowing when an attack was about to happen.

The massive tabby tom growled, "Okay. I'll let you off this time, but tell me next time, or your punishment will not be as easy." I gulped but nodded. He stalked off to probably give poor Hollowpaw a lesson. I sighed in relief and stiffly got up. Ivypool walked up to me with concern as I began cleaning my wounds, "Are you…okay?"

"Yeah…" I said simply. No, I wasn't. I wasn't okay. I just nearly got murdered by a giant dead cat and all because I'm going to betray him in the end, if I can even escape with my stupid piece of a fox-dung I called a life! I let my anger ceased and tried to calm down, easy now, breathe in, breathe out. I sigh, once I finally finished my cleaning and said, "We might as well start planning now if we're going to get anywhere with this thing? Who do you say we strike first?"

Ivypool blinked for a moment, I guess she was shocked by my sudden anger and attack, but then shook her head and said, "Here's who I think we should do first…"

_A/N: Who do you guy's think they are planning to do first? Thank you to all those who've reviewed so far, your making this story so much fun to update. Like I said, critique is wanted and I hope you are liking the character development. I'm trying to make this a serious story, but still have a glimmer of humor here and there. Who knows? _


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow night was going to be the night where, Ivypool, who quite bluntly stated she would slice my throat open if I betrayed her…(so I'm pretty much set on keeping my word) would try and find the cat we would target first. I don't know what to do with my time right now, since we are cutting all connections right now so the trainees could train on their own, maybe even, if there was a battle, with each other. These days were usually slow for me, since there was nothing to do and if the other cats wanted to do something with me, it usually ended up with me getting knocked to the ground or tore up or just getting humiliated to large proportions.

I spent most of the daytime or…nighttime, like I told you, I can't tell the differences between times in this place and just listened around, hoping to have some information to report for tomorrow. The only thing I picked up was that Mapleshade defeated (and probably killed) a cat who tried to ambush her and how Hawkfrost managed to teach four of the Dark Forest cats a lesson in battling, nothing useful. Everything else was just talk, like who they met and all that stuff. Finally, once everyone was doing there own thing, separating throughout the Dark Forest, I decided to go up on the outside world.

As a dead cat, you are allowed to wander out in the outside world for a temporary amount of time, but the catch is, you can only be up there for two hours at the most, can't talk to any alive cats, you can't be seen at all by any of the cats, you can't enter the live cats minds, you can't hurt them, and many other things. It's all part of being a ghost I guess. I scratch the boggy dirt longingly though, it always felt good though being up there. StarClan cats and other Dark Forest cats are always warned not to go up there too much or you waste away up there, getting addicted to there and soon evaporate into nothingness. I don't know about all that being true, but I'm cautious anyway about how many times I go up there. I was never one to take risks.

I follow the short narrow path upwards with some other Dark Forest cats and rise up, passing some cats on the side of the path who usually warn not to stay up there to long or tell stories or just stare at it longingly. The weird thing about the path is that it places you in random places when you go up. I may go up one time and be right on top of the Highrock in ThunderClan territory, but another day, I might end up right in the middle of WindClan territory! It was a strange device and I'd overheard an elderly Dark Forest cat who was waiting by the path, talking to what appeared to be his sons, telling them that wherever the path takes you, it means something special or important is there. I don't know about that, but maybe I should pay attention more when I go up there.

I had always loved stories, even when I was a warrior. Whether they were just old legend or actual heroic tales, stories had been a big part of my life when I was alive. They were what was keeping me alive to this day. StarClan cats only become faded when no cat remembers them, but not us Dark Forest cats, we disappear into thin air, only stories being told by elders seem to keep us alive in memory…but how long would those last?

I try to shake the thought of it away and gracefully run up the narrow path and appeared in the middle of ShadowClan camp. The pines were dark and large against the night darkness and despite all the other Clans being asleep, they were hunting and going on through the day like they always do. ShadowClan always had strange rituals when it came to Clan life like being awake during the night and eating rats despite the risk of getting sick.

I shake my head and remember the old elder by the path. If I'm meant to be here, what am I supposed to see? I scanned along the camp, that was surprisingly like ThunderClan and most of the stuff the cats did were normal ThunderClan activities. When I was growing up, my mom told me that they were to be feared and they lived like rats, vicious, and in numbers, invading other territories. But then again, that was the time ShadowClan was under Brokenstar's rule, so…

Shaking my head, I begin to focus again and pay attention. Blackstar and Rowanclaw were talking to one another about lengthening border patrols and Kinkfur was eating a large lizard…Littlecloud was grooming his pelt…nothing interesting was really spiking up. But suddenly, someone caught my attention. Ratscar. I watched him cast his eyes side to side to make sure no one was paying attention to him before walking up to Tawnypelt's apprentice, Starlingpaw, I think... Confusion hit me and for some reason, I think this is why that path led me here. How many other things did I miss when I went up here? Geez…

I was to far away to hear, but I saw Ratscar whisper into the young apprentice's ear and the apprentice's eyes get really wide with fear. I narrow my eyes, this was definitely needing to be inspected. I leap from where I was and go near Ratscar and Starlingpaw, who are leaving the camp. Quickly and secretly following them, I see them stop at the ThunderClan border and I wonder why they wanted to be there. Then I saw it. The dead body.

On the strip of territory ThunderClan won from the battle, laid Applefur's mutilated, torn apart body lying in a puddle of deep crimson blood. Starlingpaw's light leaf green eyes were wide with horror. The small tom was shaking like a leaf and his mouth was gaped open in total and utter horror.

Ratscar rounded the corner and curled his lips and said, "Those ThunderClan kittypets did this to her! You need to alert Blackstar! He wouldn't believe me because of that…incident…" Incident? My ears instantly pricked as I saw Starlingpaw's nod before darting across the trees in a flash. As he did, I saw Ratscar look guiltily at Applefur's body and whisper, "I'm sorry Applefur…but Tigerstar said it was the best thing for the Clan…" My ears curled back, lip curled. Tigerstar!

I wanted to shout and scream, but as a ghost, even if I did, no one would hear. I'm going to have to tell Ivypool to ditch the old plan…we have something else to work on…

Ratscar then turned around to follow Starlingpaw down the woods quietly. I slid my claws out and wanted to stay longer, but the invisible force that was hitting my body was telling me that I needed to go back to the forest. I growled at the bad timing, but I had to follow it or fade away. So I quietly walked down the path to the middle of the camp and went back to the path and went down to the Dark Forest.

I saw the old elderly cat who was by there still in the same place and then I quickly meowed, "Thanks dude." He gave me a confused look but I ran on ahead without acknowledging him. I then leapt through the bushes and returned to the original camp spot. I looked around and saw that some of the cats went up to the living world. Only Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Thistleclaw, and Mapleshade were here. I wasn't surprised that Antpelt was up on the living world knowing that his mate was up there and that he was a recent add on to this world…

I saw Tigerstar talking to Thistleclaw and I threw him a glare. I got something to find out tomorrow.

_A/N: New chapter! This one was super fun to write too! Now I want to ask you guys something…I want to make another character to develop more in this story. It can be anyone training in the Dark Forest or is in the Dark Forest. I want your guy's opinion here. Please tell me! Anyway, this chapter was a great way to ease my anger and I love this story so much! Thank you guys so much for encouraging me to write this. Thank you and have a great day._


End file.
